Asuka
by Aragorn2
Summary: After the angels Asuka has something to tell Shinji. Story is an A/U
1. Information

Authors Note: This fanfic will be set after the angels in a slightly altered time line. Unit 00 and Unit 02 were not destroyed. Gendo is still alive. Kaji may return. Toji wasn't injured in the 13th angel and Eva unit 01 fight and is still living happily although he may return to being a pilot if unit 03 was ever rebuilt. Rei is a good friend to Shinji. As in they can talk about whatever is bothering the other.  
  
Just a few bits of info for the fanfic. 


	2. Asuka's question

Asuka Disclaimer: I don't own Evangelion but I think that it's the coolest anime ever. This is an A/U but with only light differences. Chapter 1 Shinji Ikari lay in his bed looking up at the same old ceiling that he looked on every day, living the same old boring, meaningless life. Only today was different, he was thinking about something other than how everyone hated him, he was thinking about Asuka.(No not that way). He was thinking of how he should get to know her better because he liked her, but if he told her that she'd torture him, calling him and idiot, a pervert and her favorite word for him baka. "WAKE UP SHINJI-BAKA!!!!" Asuka bellowed for outside his door. "Okay, okay just leave me alone," Shinji replied getting out of bed and grabbing his uniform out of his closet. "WELL... HURRY UP, I'M STARVING," She yelled heading for the bathroom. 'I wish she'd just stop that, its really starting to tick me off' Shinji thought beginning breakfast. He heard the sounds of and extremely hung over Misato as she slumped down into a chair at the kitchen. "Good morning Misato," Shinji said smiling. "Uh, get me a beer," She said holding her head. He passed Misato her beer and she gulped it down. "YAAAAAAHOOOOO," she yelled feeling instantly better. "What the he...," Asuka asked sitting down at the table. "Where's my food baka?!!" Asuka said slamming her fist into the table. "Coming oh great and powerful one," shinji said sarcastically. "That's better,"Asuka said smirking. "Hurry or you'll be late for school,"Misato said. "Oh crap!!!" they both yelped in unison rushing to put their shoes on and rushing out the door. ************ Shinji and Asuka rushed through the city until Asuka stopped suddenly, causing Shinji to almost plow into her. "Why did you stop?" Shinji asked trying to catch his breath form all the running. "Can I ask you something?" Asuka asked struggling to get words out. "Sure, of course Asuka," Shinji replied "Do..do..doyouhateme?" she said rushing the words. "Huh?" Shinji asked. "I said, do you hate me?" she repeated. 'Oh god please don't let him hate me. Even though I deserve it, please dear god, don't let him hate me.' Asuka panicked in her thoughts. "Asuka I..."He began End of Chapter 1  
  
Cliffhanger, sorry but it leaves good drama, don't you think. 


	3. Revelations

Asuka Disclaimer: I don't own Evangelion but I wish I did. A/U Fanfiction Chapter 2 'Oh god please don't hate me' Asuka thought as she waited for his reply. "Asuka I...," Shinji began "You hate me don't you," Asuka interrupted "NO!!! I could never hate you, no matter what you did to me I could never hate you," he spoke clearly and adamantly. "You...you...don't hate me?" she stuttered looking up at him. "No, I don't," Shinji replied smiling at her. "Oh crap we're late," Shinji said after looking at his watch. With that the two Eva pilots ran towards the school.  
  
*********************************  
  
Shinji and Asuka made it to school but only to be met by Hikari's class rep glare. "Why are you two late?" Hikari asked in a serious tone. "The newlyweds were having a quicky before school," Toji spoke up causing the two to blush profusely. "SHUT UP IDIOT," Asuka yelled at him. "Asuka please sit down," the teacher said gathering his notes for another boring lecture on the public version of the Second Impact. The two made their way to their separate seats and sat down both turning on their laptops to pass the time. Shinji started to nod off until he was interrupted by a chime indicating that he had received an instant message. The pop up said "You have a message from ALS". He clicked ok and the message box popped up.  
  
ALS: Hello Ikari: Hey ALS: What are you doing? Ikari: Trying to keep my eyes open ALS: Me too Ikari: Why did you ask me that question this morning? ALS: I don't know Ikari: Okay ALS: Shinji I want to talk to you after school. Ikari: Sure, anytime ALS: Oh and by the way, thanks for not hating me Ikari: Like I said before I could never hate you With that they both signed off The lunch bell rang interrupting the teacher's lecture and everyone grabbed their lunch running outside to eat. "Yo Shinji," Toji said catching up to him and Kensuke not far behind. "What's up guys," he replied. "Ah nothing, just Toji asking Hikari out," Kensuke grinned "Hey," Toji said punching him in the arm. "So it finally happened," Shinji smirked. "What's that supposed to mean?" said Toji glaring at Shinji. "It's just that everyone has known you two liked each other for the longest time," Shinji replied.  
  
*******************  
  
After school Shinji and Asuka were walking home. "Shinji I have to tell you something," Asuka began. "Okay, what is it," Shinji replied looking at her. "I...I...iloveyou," she quickly said. "You what?" Shinji asked not understanding her run together words. "I love you," Asuka repeated. "You love me?" Shinji stood there shocked at this revelation. "Yes I do," Asuka replied. "Asuka I love you to," Shinji confessed. "You do....all I ever do is insult you, so how can anyone love me? " she asked. "I love you because I think that you're the most beautiful person I've ever seen and you're the strongest person I know," Shinji replied. "You...you... do?" she said stunned that he thought of her like that. She hugged him tightly giving him a gentle kiss. At first Shinji tensed up surprised at her show of affection, but then he relaxed into the kiss.  
  
End of Chapter 2 


	4. Authors note

Authors note: To further clear up some misconceptions about my story; this story is set after all the angels where Shinji and Asuka have known each other for quite a while and have been feeling like this for a while although afraid to admit it to the other.  
  
Please no flames, this is my first fanfic ever!!!  
  
Please send more reviews if you want me to continue or if you have some helpful suggestions. Chapter 3 will be up soon. 


End file.
